Caught in the Moment
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Hershey Kisses

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Disclaimer-I's don't owns nothing :)**

_Chapter 1-Hershy Kisses_

**Summary-She unwrapped the gift and saw 3 Hershey Kisses. **_**You've got to be kidding…**_** he dare try to apologize with **_**chocolate?**_

_Yeah… they could be slightly OOC…. Sorry 'bout that…_

**Percy's POV**

A bit of advice. Don't jump on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in your hands. Popcorn flies everywhere. At first it's funny; I, personally, found it hysterical. I was actually laughing so hard I tumbled off the couch, onto the mess of popcorn. But as my mom walked in I had gotten to the point where I could sit up and control my laughter and smiles. Long story short, my mom saw the popcorn in my hair, soon realized it was all over the floor, too, and didn't find it as funny as I did. She went insane and made me clean it up. So essentially, it was a _chore_. And a week after Camp ended for the summer, and a week before school started back up again I didn't feel like going hands and knees on the ground picking popcorn up. But, sadly, that's what I ended up doing on a perfectly good Saturday night.

As I finished picking most of the popcorn up Annabeth Iris Messaged me.

_Annabeth Chase of Manhattan would like to message you. Do you accept?_

I replied with an, "I accept," and I plopped down on the couch. Annabeth's being appeared in front of me. She stood in, what appeared to be, an alley. Her hair was down, but was frizzed, like she'd been running her hands through it like she does often when she's stressed or upset. Her mascara ran down her face and was smeared everywhere on her cheeks and under her eyes, as if she were trying to wipe it off. She was wearing a dress and…

Wait, wait, wait. Annabeth was wearing a dress?

"What's the dress for?" I asked, smirking, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth casually. It's not _every _day I get to see my hot girlfriend in a sexy dress. I looked closer at her dress; short black dress that she wore with her golden owl necklace and matching owl earrings. The heels she wore would've given her some height compared to myself, but she still would've been a few inches shorter.

"Where are you?" she shrieked, like I'd done something. _Did_ I do something?

"On my couch…" I answered slowly. I am so confused. Am I supposed to be somewhere?

Annabeth ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Am I being clueless? "And do you know what today is, Percy?"

"The 19th of August…" I peeked at the calendar quickly to check. I looked at the latest date that wasn't crossed of with a big sloppy X. A nineteen was in the corner of the calendar box and according to the calendar it was National Aviation Day. I brought my attention back to Annabeth and added hopefully, "And it's National Aviation Day." She sighed, apparently not as amused as I was. Am I supposed to realize something?

She continued to speak. "And what was yesterday?" She wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to get rid the mascara hopelessly staining her face.

"The 18th of August. Uh, it was my birthday." I got another sneak peek at the calendar and added, "National Bad Poetry Day."

"Our one year anniversary!" If looks could kill I would've been dead a while ago. But Annabeth's stern look crumbled. She started sobbing silently into her hands and choked out, "I can't believe you _forgot_, Percy! We've had this planned for _months_!"

Gods, I _hate_ seeing her like this. My look softened and I wished I could just hug her and tell her it would be okay. But that wouldn't work because she was crying because of _me. _Because _I_ screwed up. And because she wasn't actually here, she was in what seemed to be an alley somewhere in Manhattan. I sighed. "Annabeth… I…"

"Forget it." She waved her hand through the Iris Message. I ran my hands through my hair furiously and sighed.

What have I done?

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, I've got a gift for you," Percy stated in a sing-song voice as he waltzed right into my school dorm room like _nothing _happened the night before.

I brought my attention back to Deludes' laptop, completely ignoring him. "I'm not talking you, Percy. Go away."

"You just talked to me." He is _not _getting himself out of this with his idea of humor.

"Just go away."

"I can't leave before you open my present!" he insisted, throwing me one of his lopsided smiles that made my heart flip. I didn't want to give up that easily, but the curiosity of the contents of the gift was killing me. Percy sure knew how to get my attention to something, whether it be him or something else.

"Give it," I ordered, putting my hand out. He stepped closer and set a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a sea green bow on top. I looked at him suspiciously, knowing from experience that Percy can't wrap like this. Percy's idea of a wrapped gift is wrapping paper crumbled and taped onto the gift messily. He likes to call his wrapping "easy to open" while I call it pure laziness. But, no, this gift was wrapped flawlessly.

"My mom helped," Percy explained, rubbing the back of his neck then flipping his hair out of his face. His jet black hair fell back in his face, which distracted him momentarily. He flipped it back out of his face and when the lock of hair fell back in front of his green eyes he cursed in Ancient Greek but gave up, bringing his attention back to me.

I opened the gift, sliding the silver wrapping paper off with care, and then opening the box, where I saw 3 Hershey Kisses. My eyes grew wide with fury. He dare try to apologize with _chocolate_. I was about to throw the box at the wall and tell him to march his world-saving butt out of my dorm but he spoke first.

"Open it, trust me." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I _did_ trust him. Even when I was mad at him or he was mad at me, I trusted him with my life.

I went to open the third Kiss, picking it up and starting to unwrap it. Percy looked at me urgently, eyes growing wide. "No, no, no, Annabeth; open them in order." I raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, putting the Kiss I picked up back in the row, and then picking up the first gingerly. I peeled the wrapper off carefully, giving Percy a skeptical look. I looked down to see what the slip of paper said, a habit of mine. Usually they said a repeating _Kiss© Kiss©._ And occasionally, during a holiday they'd say something like, _Happy Holidays _or _Be My Valentine._ But this one said something intriguing. _I'm sorry, Wise Girl._

I looked up at Percy slowly. He cautiously moved and sat next to me on the bed, seeing if I'd resist. I didn't and just popped the Kiss in my mouth silently, laying the slip of paper down with care where the Kiss I just ate previously lay. I smiled to myself. It's a mint thin Hershey Kiss. My favorite.

I went for the second with less curiosity and more anticipation. I unwrapped the Kiss and read the slip of paper. _Forgive me, please._

I smirked and popped the Kiss in my mouth. I crumpled the foil wrapping and threw it next to the other on the corner of the bed. Then I set the paper next to the other slip of paper then followed the routine and opened the last Kiss. I expected to read something pathetic like _I'll make it up to you _or even one of his cheesy 'jokes' like _How can you stay mad at THIS? _But no, the slip of paper said three little words.

_I love you._

My eyes grew wide. We haven't gotten that far in our relationship. We were both to stubborn to say it first. We assumed the other felt the same way, I guess, but we never had the guts to say it to the others' face. Or, in this case, write it. I turned to look at Percy and he had an uneasy smile on his lips. He either really wanted me to answer or was about to puke. Possibly both.

I looked away from him, resisting the urge to blush. I mumbled, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain," just loud enough for him to hear.

He scooted behind me, to where I was sitting in between his legs. I allowed his arms to wrap around my waist. I also allowed his lips linger dangerously close to my ear as he whispered, "Am I forgiven?"

I popped the first Hershey kiss in my mouth, trying to ignore the fact that he was extremely close. The fact that he was so close made me blush, though I tried to hide it. "You're just lucky the mint ones are my favorite."

**Just a pointless little oneshot I wrote in my little amount of spare time. I've got plenty of pointless Percabeth oneshots up my sleeve, so if you like this one there's more to come.**

**It's kinda short, but I'm satisfied with my work. If you'd like me to write a oneshot for you just tell me the main plot line and I'll write it. AS LONG AS IT'S RATED T. I am only 12 after all.**

**Please review.**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	2. Proposal Problems

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Disclaimer-I own the PJO books, just not the rights to them, they belong to Rick Riordan. *sigh* But I DO own my OC's. Okay, not really. I own Andrea, because that's me and My Heart's a Battleground owns Lyra, because that's her.**

_Proposal Problems_

**A daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Hermes try to spy on Percy and Annabeth as Percy tries to propose.**

_My Heart Is A Battleground's (VERY LATE) Christmas Gift :)_

**Andrea's POV**

"Lyra! Watch it, that's my foot!" I whisper-yelled at my friend, Lyra. We were hiding in the bushes that give the best view of the pie r for the lake where we had a suspicion Percy was going to propose to Annabeth.

Okay, it wasn't a suspicion, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll and I (being children of Hermes and all) went into Percy's cabin intending on filling his pillow case with the slime mold we stole from the Demeter Cabin's shed. Instead we found a sparkly ring under his pillow. After we joked around about the tooth fairy proposing to Percy for a while Percy walked in and told us not to tell. Knowing Connor and Travis would tell in a heartbeat Percy convinced the Demeter Cabin to bury them in the ground, which was easy, considering we stole they're slime mold that held 'sentimental value.' The Demeter Cabin agreed and they buried them with only their heads sticking out allowing them to breathe in the middle of the strawberry fields so they couldn't ruin it.

Well I went ahead and told Percy he _wasn't _about to bury me. But, of course, he did. But Lyra found me and after she laughed at me and told me that I'm the new fad of flower she unburied me. Then we were on our way to spy on the proposal.

"Well it's not my fault your foot's the size of a tow truck! We've been out here for an hour waiting for them and I'm cold!" Lyra countered my previous complaint.

"First of all it's been 10 minutes, second you wouldn't be cold if you were wearing something _other_ than a strapless dress!"

"Well I wasn't going to wear that gross orange t-shirt and jeans!"

"So you wear an orange strapless dress with CHB printed on it? You sound like such an Aphrodite girl."

"You take it back! I am a daughter of Apollo and have the badass archery skills to prove it!"

"Shh! They're here!" a voice that didn't belong to either one of us whispered. We spun around and saw none other than the Stoll Brothers, covered in dirt, each wearing a mischievous smirk.

"What are you doing!" Lyra and I yelled in unison.

"Are you kidding? We're here to watch Percy make a fool out of himself!" Travis whispered.

"Just shut up Travis."

"I'm Connor." Oops. I could've sworn that was Travis.

"I said Connor!" I countered.

"Why'd you say Connor? I'm Travis."

"Just shut up and die in a hole."

"Why a hole? How about a ditch?"

"Shut up!" Lyra yelled.

"What is Percy saying?" Connor asked.

"Well, maybe it you stopped talking we could hear!" Lyra spat.

"Well, I was just…"

Lyra and I shushed him before he could finish.

Percy led Annabeth to the lake's pier.

"Percy? Why are we here?" Annabeth asked.

"20 bucks says they do it on the pier if she says yes," Travis bet.

"Dude!" I scolded, but considered the odds. "Wait; 30 says they don't."

We shook hands and threw our money in the center.

"Andrea! Not a time to bet against the obvious!" Lyra whispered. I tuned back to her and stuck out my tongue childishly. We all tuned back into Percy and Annabeth.

"What are you saying Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth smirked.

"Okay, so you know how you said that you'd never, _ever_, make things easy for me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you need to stop that." Annabeth giggled, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck.

"Ugh, that makes me sick," said a voice that didn't belong to me, Lyra, or either of the Stoll's. I whipped my head around and saw Clarisse, Chris, and the whole Ares Cabin.

"Clarisse! What are you doing here?" Lyra asked.

"Watching Percy screw up! Then we have an excuse for beating him up," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Not like we need one," she added as an after-thought.

"Well shut up and-oh gods that's a lot of people," Lyra stated pointing a few feet away from us.

I looked over and saw what looked like the rest of the camp not that far away from us. The Hermes Cabin were pushing and shoving each other, trying to get a good view. The Aphrodite Cabin was giggling and whispering in a little huddle. The Hephaestus Cabin were fiddling with telescopes, trying to get the perfect view. Every cabin seemed to have their own thing going on, but each was watching Percy and Annabeth. Even Mr. D was watching.

"I can't believe Perry decided to propose to Annabell! This calls for a toast, wine maybe?" This gained Mr. D a disapproving nod from Chiron, who was also watching intensely.

"Andrea! Look!" Lyra called. I looked back and saw Percy going to one knee. Once he was on one knee he pulled out a little box that held the ring.

"Annabeth Chase would you do me the wonderful honor of-shit." Once he opened the box the ring fell out and plopped in the water with a soft _PLOP._

Everyone, including Lyra and I, came out of our hiding places and joined in a big "Aw," of disappointment. That was followed by a bunch of _How stupid are you?_s and _Gods save you dude!s_. Annabeth didn't look to pleased either. But we were silenced when the ring came up with a trail of water leading it along the way. Lucky bastard was the son of Poseidon. The water lead the ring all the way to Annabeth's finger. She smiled and hugged Percy.

"Yes, I will." We all cheered and clapped but Annabeth added, "If you ever do something that stupid again I will kill you then find your dead soul and kill you again."

**What'd ya think? Was it terrible? Was it good? Please tell me :D **

**Do you think this is a crappy Christmas gift? I hope not, I worked hard on it :l**

**Sorry it's not beta'd well, my beta stopped talking to me :/**

**Review! Please? Pretty please? Haha And if you review you get a nice little _Review Reply_ from me :D**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	3. First Cousin Once Removed

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Disclaimer-Do I own PJO? Lemmie check… Nope. Sorry :(**

_Chapter 3: First Cousin Once Removed_

**Summary: "When you think about it technically I'm your first cousin once removed."**

**Percy's POV**

"Hey," Annabeth greeted me, kissing my cheek. "How was archery?"

"Ugh, I hate archery, why won't it fly straight?" She laughed at me and rolled her eyes. We started walking towards the beach.

"It would fly straight if you did it right," she pointed out.

"I would do it right if the dang arrow did what it was supposed to," I said, sitting on the sandy beach. Annabeth took a seat next to me and laughed.

"Can you imagine what the Titan War would've been like if you had to use bow and arrow? We'd all be dead."

"Ha, ha, ha; Very funny." I lay down on the sand and Annabeth followed my actions.

"I know, I'm hilarious."

"It's kinda weird."

"What? That I made a joke?" she teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued, "No, I meant that technically I defeated Kronos, evil bad guy that I could also call grandpa."

That made Annabeth laugh real hard. Why doesn't she laugh like that when I actually make a joke?

"I'm not kidding! It's weird."

"Yeah, but technically my mother is your father's niece," she pointed out.

"So Athena's my cousin? Wait, doesn't that make _Aphrodite_ my cousin?" That earned me a thump on the head from Annabeth.

I shot up from my place, lying on the beach. I rubbed the spot where Annabeth thumped me. "Ow! I was just trying to get a confirmation!"

She just rolled her eyes and sat up. "You know, when you think about it, I'm your first cousin once removed."

I rested my forehead on hers. Then I took her hands and started fiddling with her fingers. "Yeah, but _only_ technically, right?"

She kissed me then smiled, "_Super _technically."

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah random and stupid? Well, that's what this story is for. Next one's long and angsty! Yay! Hehe You'll love it, because long and angsty is my specialty, and I have a plot that will blow your mind. It'll be pretty OOC and dramatic, but it's pretty beast. :O**

**Love Always,**

**-ranomness**


	4. Adrian Joseph Jackson

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO. *Sniff* So sad.**

_Chapter 4: Adrian Joseph Jackson_

**Summary-"I've always wanted to name my son Adrian; now I have one. Adrian Joseph Jackson."**

**Percy's POV**

I sat in the hospital room my girlfriend, Annabeth, was put in. I sat one of the not-so-comfy hospital chairs and I was as nervous as Hades. _This can't be happening again. _I tell myself._ But I just know it is._

Annabeth's doctor, Dr. Henderson, walked into the room. And he didn't have the face of someone bearing good news. More like someone ready to see two grieving demigods. And he knew the demigod half of it; he was a demigod himself. Apollo kid, Paul, eight years ahead of us. He left right before I arrived, wanting to pursue his career as a doctor.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, it's another…" he started. But Annabeth already knew how he was going to end his sentence, so she went ahead and finished it for him.

"Miscarriage," she sighed. "It's another damn miscarriage, isn't it?"

Dr. Henderson sighed, nodding. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but this is the fifth one and I can't see you getting crushed like this every time this happens. You get so excited, thinking that the one time is the time it really happens, and as much as I admire your faith you need to stop it. It's hurting you and everyone around you."

It was true. I know that we should get married before we have a _kid_, but Annabeth really wants this, and I'm in no position to argue with her. And five times_, five,_ Annabeth's gotten pregnant, and none of the pregnancies have lasted more than three months. But Annabeth's been excited every time, a foreign glint in her eye and her entire essence glowing. Because she believes that each time was _the_ time. The time that we actually became parents. And believe me; I wanted to be on board with her but, after the third miscarriage, I'd kinda lost hope.

Annabeth gasped. "Are you saying that…?"

"Adoption's always an option Annabeth."

"No, don't tell me…"

"Annabeth, I'm-I'm so sorry. But you have a womb of Athena. It's just about impossible since Athena doesn't have children, only brain children. Your womb isn't cut out for it. I know you wanted this but, look at it yourself." He handed her a clipboard. I buried my head in my hands; I couldn't even look at her expression as she saw evidence against her ever having a child.

And that was the first time Annabeth cried herself to sleep in my arms.

* * *

"What do you think your mom wants? We haven't seen her in a while, just phone calls. We haven't actually seen her in about 10 months," Annabeth asked as we climbed the stairs to the apartment that belonged to my mom and Paul.

"I know, aren't you excited? I haven't had legit blue food in ages."

She smiled at me, slightly amused. We approached the door and I knocked. My mom didn't miss a beat; the door swung open the second I knocked on it.

"Mom!" I hugged her like I use to after I came back from whatever boarding school I was shipped off to.

She laughed. "Percy, I think you're suffocating me. Blue cookies are on the stove."

"Cookies!"

I ran to the kitchen as my mother called, "Be careful honey they're-"

"Hot!" I yelled as I touched one of the cookies. I grabbed a spoon and scooped the cookie up after cutting it into fourths. I placed one of the fourths in my mouth and smiled, "Yum. Annabeth, you need to learn how to make these."

Annabeth scoffed, walking into the kitchen. "You say it as if I can cook." She popped one of the fourths of my cookie in her mouth and almost spit it out as she yelled, "Hot!"

After we'd eaten our fair share of cookies (as in, once all of the cookies were gone) we sat with my mom on the couch. I was sandwiched between Annabeth and my mom.

One we sat I noticed my mom was staring at Annabeth's stomach. I realized we didn't tell my mom about the miscarriage a few weeks prior.

I rested a hand on my mom's and said, "It was another miscarriage, mom. And we found out-"

"That I have my mom's gods forsaken womb and I can't have children ever!" Annabeth cried. She lowered her voice and almost whispered out, "I'm sorry it's just... not fair. It's just all I want. I want a little baby I can call my own that I can watch grow and learn.

That annoys me to the point I wanna scream. That I can hold when they cry. I want, I want-"

"Something permanent," I finished for her. I moved the hand that was resting on my mom's hand to Annabeth's knee, trying to comfort her a little.

"Something permanent, something that can last forever," she repeated, slightly dazed.

"Percy, Annabeth, I have a… confession," my mom whispered.

I put my hand on her shoulder gently. "What is it mom?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Jackson-uh, Mrs. Blofis-you can tell us anything."

My mom broke down crying the second the words Mrs. Blofis left Annabeth's mouth.

"What is it mom, is it about Paul?" My tone got a little harsh as I asked, "What did he do to you?"

She shook her head as to say, "He did nothing." But just as I was about to ask what happened with Paul I heard a sound: A baby wailing.

Annabeth and I looked at each other then I bolted down the hallway and opened the door to my old bedroom in a rush.

My room was transformed into a baby nursery. There was no way. Mom must be watching someone's baby for them. That's it; she's just babysitting. Babysitting for a long time maybe?

I approached the baby. He had the unmistakable breathtaking blue eyes my mother has. He stopped wailing the second he saw me and giggled. Mom says I always did that whenever I was a kid. The second she walked in the room I'd stop crying in a heartbeat.

I put my hands over my heart, wide eyed, and pushed my back against the piece of was right next to the door frame. Then I sank to the floor slowly.

My mom got… _pregnant_? And didn't tell me?

"Percy." My mom sat next to me on the floor, but I couldn't look at her. I turned my head away from her as if I were a small child.

"Mom..." I started, letting a tear fall silently.

"Shh, shh," she cooed, leading my head so I was looking her straight in the eyes.

"Mom... Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped! And don't say because you thought I was busy because I can always make time for you."

"You never really liked Paul, Percy. You were angry and confused when he proposed, how would you react if you found out he got me pregnant? It wouldn't have been good."

"I don't hate Paul."

"Yes, but you have this fantasy that me and your father will get back together and-"

I cut her off. "I only think that sometimes because, whenever you talk about him you look so… happy. You never look or talk about Paul like that."

"That's only because your father reminds me of _you. _Your green eyes, your mischievous smile, your personality. Everything about you. And you should know that you're my world."

"But-but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me! We tell each other everything."

"I didn't tell anyone! No one knows I even got pregnant except me, Paul, and my doctor."

"But if I'm your world you have to tell me when the world is changing!"

"Percy, I found out I was pregnant a week after Annabeth's fourth miscarriage. How would that have sounded? 'Oh, I got pregnant and you can't.' I couldn't do that. And you'd be paranoid and worrying that I'd have a miscarriage and I just couldn't do that to you, either of you."

That was the first time I even acknowledged Annabeth being in the room. I looked up and saw her crying silently, holding the baby. When she noticed I was looking at her she smiled and whispered, "He looks just like you."

I stood up and walked behind Annabeth, wrapping my arms around hers, holding the baby with her.

When my mom stood up Annabeth gave her the baby. "What's his name?" Annabeth asked.

"I've always wanted to name my son Adrian; now I have one. Adrian Joseph Jackson. I wanted to name you Adrian, Percy. But right before I told them your name was Adrian, I remembered one night on the beach when your father told me that he wanted a son named Perseus. So I named you that instead, Perseus Andrew."

"Wait, back up. Why Adrian Joseph _Jackson_?" I asked. "Isn't it Blofis?"

"No, it isn't. I mean, yes it's Paul's child but… Paul's… dead."

I gasped as Annabeth asked, "How?"

"I was on my way to the hospital; I was in labor and…. It was a Monday so Paul was at work, at the school. So he was on his way when a car was going on the wrong side of the road, and they hit Paul and he… passed."

"I feel so bad for this kid; he has to grow up without a dad-"

"That's why I brought you here. I-I was thinking. Well, I'm 42 and without a husband. You guys are twenty and without a child and I thought we could balance it out and-"

"You want us to take your baby? Mom, that's absurd!"

"Wait, Percy," Annabeth said. "It makes sense."

"Percy, it really does. I'm too old to have a baby. I mean, honestly? How would I provide for him? I barely had enough money when I had Paul and his paycheck coming in. Adrian would have a screwed up life and you know it!"

"I turned out fine!"

"Percy, I know you did. But I had faith back then. I was young and was worried about your well-being. I had no one to give you too. If there was a better choice of care for you I would've taken it in a heartbeat."

"No adoption?" Annabeth asked.

"Ha, I don't trust adoption centers. I was in one for a month, before my uncle gained the rights to own me, and those places are terrible. Plus, I needed Gabe's stench to cover up Percy's."

"Hey! I don't stink!"

Annabeth hit my shoulder. "She means demigod stench you seaweed brain."

"Oh."

My mom laughed. "What do you say?" she asked.

I said yes while Annabeth said no.

"Perseus Andrew Jackson, why not?" Annabeth yelled a little louder then she should have. I have to admit, I was pretty scared. Only two people ever call me by my full name: My mom and Annabeth. And I know I'm in deep trouble if I hear it from either of them.

"It doesn't feel right!"

"Since when does not pleasing the two most important women in your life not feel right?" my mom asked.

Damn.

"Yeah Percy," Annabeth smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around my neck and putting her lips to my ear whispering, "Why not?"

"Gods I hate you."

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

I sighed and looked to my mom. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, Adrian Joseph Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Well… as far as the rest of the world knows."

**Ah, I love writing a nice, long angst story :P Wasn't as angsty as I wanted, but it's better than what I had before where the fates decide they need to kill Sally to get Percy to cooperate :O I'll write the alternate ending if you want, but that'll leave you crying. :(**

**Wasn't as angsty as I wanted… more… twisty. Twisty and turny XP**

**Sorry it's a little (a lot) OOC, it's hard to write a legit Percabeth whatever-this-is fic!**

**~~Review and Request~~**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	5. Marry You

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO in any way, shape or form.**

_Chapter 5-Marry You_

**Summary-"It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."**

_Song-fic for Marry You by Bruno Mars (Awesome song btw. Very upbeat and modern.)_

**Oh! Quotes are Percy telling the story! I didn't wanna put it all in quotes so… yeah…**

**Sally's POV**

When there was a knock on the door I did not expect to see my 19-year-old son and his girlfriend, Annabeth, to be there. And I certainly didn't expect to hear that my 19-year-old son and his girlfriend _weren't_ there, no, it was my irresponsible 19-year-old son and his _wife_.

So I had to, as calmly as possible, tell them to sit down and explain. Paul and I were sitting on the two chairs that were now facing the couch. Percy sat on the couch with Annabeth in his lap.

Then Percy started the story.

_Okay, Rachel's boyfriend, Wren, owns this bar, cuz he's 22 and he can._

"_Twenty-two_?" I asked.

"Yes, now let me finish."

"Perseus!"

"Sorry…"

_So, you know, Rachel said that we could hang out there until she finished a few job applications. So there we were, hanging out in our friend's boyfriend's empty bar._

"_I'll take another." Annabeth waved to Wren giggling, for she'd already had her share of shots._

"Oh no, I did not sound like that," Annabeth argued.

"Shh, it's my story; I get to tell it how I wanna," Percy smirked.

"Perseus Jackson, be nice to your wife," I teased.

"Yes mom."

"Go on with the story."

_We sat on the stools; Annabeth was slung across the bar counter messily and I was sitting with one elbow on the table laughing along with Annabeth. _

"Percy you're telling it all wrong!" Annabeth cried.

"Mom, make her stop; I wanna tell my story!" Percy complained like a child.

"Annabeth, be nice, Percy please finish. I wanna know why there's a ring on Annabeth's finger."

_We were laughing about gods know what as Wren, Rachel's boyfriend/owner of the now empty bar, served us some more drinks reluctantly, since we were already border-line drunk._

"You were drunk! Perseus Jackson why on earth were you drunk?"

"Um…"

"You aren't even old enough to drink!" I pointed out.

"I know but…"

"But what? Just finish your story before I get mad." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Why is my 19-year-old son so immature?

"Okay…"

_Wren rolled his eyes, "You guys are lucky Rachel isn't here to scold on you. You know she hates seeing you drunk like this. _

"This has happened before?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry…"

"_Hey, I gotta go to the back and wash the glasses. Can I trust you guys not to do anything stupid?" Wren asked._

_We looked at him and went into a laughing fit._

"_Yeah, I thought not. I'll be back in 30 minutes, don't do anything you'll regret."_

_He walked to the back and Annabeth and I kept laughing. I looked into her eyes and my ADHD started acting up._

"_I wanna marry you," I blurted. _

_Annabeth stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "What? I didn't know you were that drunk."_

"_I'm serious. It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. And I think I wanna marry you. I don't know if it's the look in your eyes or the dancing juice…"_

"_Dancing juice?"_

"_Dancing juice, alcohol, same dif."_

"_More like blurry juice."_

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not, I don't say stupid stuff like that and-oh, wait, I do remember saying that…"

"_Blurry juice, dancing juice, gods-awful hangover in the morning, same difference."_

_Annabeth laughed, "Tell me why I should marry you."_

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_No," she slurred._

"_Okay," I agreed, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar._

"_Are you sure we should be out here at night? We're pretty wasted."_

"_Can you walk?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Then you're fine," I assured her._

"Percy! Why would you say such a thing?" I scolded.

"Oh, come on mom, at least I can remember what happened, we've been drunker before!"

"Is drunker a word?" Annabeth contemplated.

"Is now, may I finish?"

"Perseus Jackson, you're lucky you aren't living under my roof anymore."

"_I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go to. No one will even know!" I told her._

I scoffed.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, go on."

"_So we have a church, big whoop. We're drunk."_

"_Border-line drunk! And who cares if we're trashed, we've got cash we can blow."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Don't say no, say okay. Then we'll go; I'm ready, are you in?"_

"You say it like you're contemplating on getting pizza or ice cream!" I said.

"Would you please stop interrupting?"

"I'm sorry…"

"_How about a ring?" Annabeth asked._

"_Let's go get one."_

"_Yeah, cuz all of the ring shops are open at 2 am."_

"_The Percy ring shop is." I dug through my pockets and pulled out a ring._

"_You got a ring already!" Annabeth asked, but rubbed her head. "Ow, that was loud."_

"Perseus Jackson, you went ring shopping without me?"

"Mom stop using my full name!"

"I haven't spoken your middle name yet, and don't you talk to me like that young man."

"_Yeah, technically this was supposed to be your birthday present, and it was supposed to be a necklace, but the stupid jeweler didn't speak English and-"_

_She grabbed my face and kissed me. "It's perfect, I love it."_

_I lead her to the chapel but before I walked in I assured her, "In the morning, if you wanna break up that's fine. I won't blame you."_

"_Oh, your head is full of kelp, why would we ever divorce? Let's go."_

"And the rest is history."

"Okay, what really happened?" Paul asked, crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"We got wasted and in the morning we woke up and saw a ring on Annabeth's finger and the marriage documents next to us," he confessed. "We heard that song, _Marry You_, on the way here and I thought it'd be a pretty nice story to tell you guys."

"Wait, woke up fully clothed right?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Perseus Jackson, go to your room right now!" he made his way to the door and I yelled, "No, not your room in _your_ apartment, to your room in _this_ apartment! Now!"

**Okay, I know, in the song TECHNICALLY he wants to marry a random stranger in the bar BUT Percy and Annabeth aren't strangers, are they?**

**I know Sally's a little OOC, but I had to let her motherly instincts come out or it would've been no fun! Oh, and I think I'm starting to get the hang of keeping the PJO characters in character. I think.**

**The alternate ending to the last chapter, where should I put it? Should I just keep it out entirely? Opinions appreciated.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review Please! **

**Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! 27 reviews is amazing!**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	6. INTERVIEW: Annabeth Chase

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Chapter 6-INTERVIEW:Annabeth Chase**

_I will be doing a series of interviews throughout this story. Here's the first, Annabeth! Bold is interviewer, regular is Annabeth. :D_

**Please state your name.**

Annabeth Chase.

**No middle name?**

Not that I'll tell you.

**You wanna make one up?**

Sure. Athena.

**Isn't that your mother?**

Last time I checked.

**Your mom is a god, right?**

Yup.

**Not everyone's mother is a god.**

This is true.

**You seem bored.**

No shit Sherlock, that's cuz I am.

**Ahem, anyway, so your mom's Athena. She doesn't like Poseidon then?**

Nope.

**Or your boyfriend, Percy?**

Well… not really. But I think she has a little soft spot for Percy.

**You eyes lit up when we brought up Percy.**

Because I'd rather be with him then you.

**Ooh, burn on me.**

Moving on?

**Oh, yes, so what about Percy?**

What about him?

**What's he like?**

Um, he's sweet, dependable, sometimes annoying, cute, um, a little bit of a Seaweed Brain, but ya know-

**How does he smell?**

What?

**His smell? What is it?**

Um… like the sea. And sometimes like blue cookies, but only if he's been at home for a while.

**So he smells like salty cookies?**

You could put it that way…

**You like his smell?**

I don't like this conversation.

**Okay, okay, okay. How's California?**

I live in New York. Boarding school.

**Oh yeah. You like pie?**

Sure.

**Wanna get some?**

Not with you.

**Well then….**

Are we done here?

**No. How is it fighting monsters?**

Tiring. They get annoying sometimes.

**How?**

I'm going to leave now I'm going to smell some salty cookies…

**Wait! Is his hair really as soft as they say?**

YES! Goodbye!

**But-and she's gone.**

**Ugh, bad chapter, but whatevs. I had to put it up for my 1****st**** anniversary bonanza :O**

**If you wanna request someone else to be reviewed, tell me in a review or pm and I'll add them :)**

**Review please :)**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	7. INTERVIEW: Percy Jackson

**Caught in the Moment**

_Whether they try to or not, Percy and Annabeth can't help but get caught in the moment. Series of Percabeth Oneshots. Actually, they don't get caught in the moment often; it was just a cool title. Please R&R._

**Chapter 8-INTERVIEW: Percy Jackson**

_Yeah, I don't like the number 7-I think it's bad luck-so we're just gunna pretend this is chapter 8, kay?_

**Please state your name**

Percy Jackson

**We all know who you are, silly!**

Then why in Hades did you ask?

**Because I have to**

Oh

**So, I hear you're not very smart**

Yeah… Annabeth has a tendency to say that aloud

**So are you?**

Am I what?

**Dumb?**

What? NO!

**Sure?**

YES!

**But, you're dyslexic**

It comes with the whole demigod thing

**I'm not dyslexic**

You're dumb

**That's not nice**

Whatever

**I hear yo smell like salty cookies**

Where do you hear this stuff?

**You don't need to know**

Of course I do

**I'm not going to tell you**

Do I need to get Annabeth?

**She doesn't like me**

I know

**Now we're doing threats, aye?**

All's fair in love and war

**We weren't talking about love… or war**

Sure we were. I love Annabeth and if I have to bring her in here there will be a war

**Ahem, anyway. So Annabeth is your girlfriend?**

Yup

**She wouldn't tell me her middle name**

And neither will I

**Do you have a middle name?**

Yeah

**What is it?**

Andrew

**Oh, like that one president?**

No, the author of this story's name is Andrea and she thought that I should have the male version of her name, Andrew, as my middle name

**Really?**

No

**Oh**

So?

**That all rhymed**

I think I should leave

**What? Why?**

I need to shower to rid myself of the smell of salty cookies

**Oh, have fun!**

Okay…?

**Wait, is your hair really as soft as they say!**

YES!

**Wait, I just wanted to-and now I'm alone**

**Written for ****mimigem634****.**

**And, yes, I wrote the entire chapter then as I went to save it, I accidently pushed DON'T SAVE, had a nervous breakdown, got over myself, rewrote it, and posted it. If you were wondering**.

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I love you all!**

**Review please!**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


End file.
